Ulquiorra Takut?
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Ketakutan Ulquiorra membuatnya menjauhi Orihime Inoue. Kira-kira si Ulqui takut ama apaan yaa? Hantu kah? Orang jahat kah? Oh tentu bukan,. Lebih jelas ayo ayo di baca aja... Dont Forget to Repiuuuuuuu *manyun2 *agak OOC ( )


Hai Minna-saaaaaaaann...  
hehehehehehehehe,...

anooo... saya baru buat fic UlquiHime nih...  
yaaaahh... iseng-iseng aja pas begadang bikin ni cerita pendek..

Mungkin Banyak kekurangannya yah... Mesti di review nih buat masukannya^^  
di tunggu lhoooo...

**Ulquiorra Takut? *Author aja Kaget -halah-**

**Bleach Punya Tite Kubo lhooooo, bukan punya sayaa...**  
**kalo saya yg punya pasti berubah genre jadi Full Romance apalagi Ulquiorra ama Orihime *Jedooorrrr**

**Enjoy :))**

Kriing... Kriing...  
Jam weker yg berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 06.00 pagi.

"Hime, bangun."Kata seorang pria bermata emerald indah sambil mengguncang bahu gadis yang masih sangat betah bikin pulau di bantal guling nya, Orihime Inoue.

"Ngghh." Gadis itu mulai terbangun dan tersenyum pada pria yg telah membangunkannya tadi "Ohayou Ulquiorra." Sapanya.

Ulquiorra menatap lekat gadis di depannya dan pandangannya berhenti pada belahan dada Orihime yg terlihat jelas itu, cepat-cepat dia membalikan badan dan meninggalkan Orihime yg masih terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah pacarnya yg 'semakin' dingin. Orihime menjadi heran semenjak Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk tinggal di Karakura Town bersama dengan Orihime sikapnya itu hangat walaupun wajah stoic nya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, tapi Orihime masih bisa merasakannya. Tapi sekarang? Ulquiorra benar-benar berubah, entahlah apa penyebabnya. Orihime pun lelah memikirkannya dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Orihime menggunakan baju dalam dan celana hotpants itu langsung melesat ke ruang makan.

"Ulquiorra" Panggilnya.

"Hm" Sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Masak apa?" Tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra menoleh dan mendapati Orihime yg terlihat 'menggoda',

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap-siap." Kata Ulquiorra datar dan kemudian pergi.

Orihime kecewa dengan sikap Ulquiorra yg seperti itu.  
"Kenapa?" Tanya Orihime, Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Orihime yg telah menangis.

"Ulquiorra, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tangis Orihime semakin pecah.

"Hime,dengarkan a..."

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku lagi? Apa segitu bencinya kah kau padaku, Ulquiorra?" Orihime memotong ucapan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra benar-benar tak tahan melihat wanita yg di cintainya itu begitu rapuh, di peluknya Orihime. Pelukan hangat yg memancarkan rasa kasih sayang begitu besar.

"Aku takut." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Eh?"

"Aku takut merusakmu. Hime, kau tahu setiap melihatmu aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu dan ingin merasakanmu, aku tidak mau itu terjadi karena aku sayang padamu." Jelas Ulquiorra panjang lebar tetap dengan muka datarnya.

Mata Orihime membulat sempurna, Kaget? Tentu. Karena mungkin itu lah omongan terpanjang dari seorang Ulquiorra, Senang? Pasti. Mengetahui bahwa Ulquiorra menjauhinya karena ingin melindungi nya. Orihime tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua,

"Kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu Ulquiorra, aku adalah milikmu, jiwa,raga,serta tubuhku ini semuanya milikmu."  
Mendengar penjelasan Orihime, Ulquiorra langsung melumat bibir ranum Orihime, berkali-kali dia menciumi kening,pipi,bibir dan leher gadisnya itu. Melihat Orihime yg menikmati, Ulquiorra kemudian berhenti dan menatap Orihime lekat-lekat.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Orihime. Ulquiorra segera menggendong Orihime dan membawanya menjauh dari ruang makan itu.

"Ulquiorra, kita mau kemana?" Pipi Orihime memerah.

"Kamar" jawab Ulquiora.

*Ceklek -suara pintu kamar di buka-  
*Plok -suara saat Ulquiorra menempek secarik kertas di depan pintu kamar-  
*BLAM -suara pintu di tutup-

"DI LARANG MENGINTIP".  
-kalimat yg tertulis di kertas yg di tempel Ulquiorra-

TOMAAAAAAAAAAATT...!  
eh? TAMAT.

Nah, Sekian.. :3  
Pendek sekali yah? sependek kaki nya Toushiro..  
-di kantor divisi 10-  
Toushiro : HUAAAAAAATCCHIIIIIM...! Ada yg ngomongin gue nih.

*OOPPSS... Di tunggu Review nya yaaaahh :**  
Arigatou...


End file.
